Xiaolin Showdown  Shason
by Shason66
Summary: it had been years and shason was still left in pain after the events followed by her ex husband, but everything changed for her when she was told to go back to the Xiaolin Temple. she thinks she done, but will she be that girl she once was.


**Xiaolin****Showdown – Shason Version**

**I am going to warn you, a lot of this will not follow the normal story lines, and a lot of this will be confusing I will explain of cause well try, and there is a bit of mild swearing nothing to big if I remember right. This is all from my character Shason point of you. **

**Chapter one **

It had been years, too many years, longer then that day anyway. I was glad my brother suggested I go back and finish my training, though I knew he saw something else in this whole thing, whatever I wasn't in the mood to go fishing in his mind, he'd only block me out like he does when he sees something he likes and doesn't want me to know (sigh) he's very annoying like that, oh well I guess you get that when you have a complete crazy, mad, psychopath brother who greets you saying he's so happy he could "rip out your intestine and strangle you with them" the amount of times I've had to say WE DON'T HAVE FLIPPING ORGANS ! But does he listen, nope.

Maybe getting away from home would lift my mood, I wasn't always a moody cow, I was a very happy little demon girl once, who loved the joys of the universe, but my mother stabbed me with lies then my ex husband hit all the happiness out of me, but then again it wasn't completely his felt he did it, he begged for forgiveness and sobbed on my lap for the whole night till we both fell asleep, but forgiveness went straight out the window when he stabbed me in the chest, " I hate it in the isle of evil" of cause love, that why you flipping changed into the man you said you would never be! So yeah like I said I wasn't always moody, and I'm not moody all the time, I just have very bad mood swings but I think that's my twin brothers felt, being bonded to your brother is not the best thing, because what ever happens to him project in a bigger volume through you, so if you tick him off, well let just say you wouldn't survive against me, and that just against my normal strength.

So I finally packed my bags, got them on the horse, big hugs to my older brothers, a lovely hug for Sheogorath, and a punch in the face for ray, followed by a hug (hehe) and off I went. Now let's get something straight, even though I am 66 in human years, I'm typically 15 in Efen years, the only problem is I can act really babyish at time, then be all grown up at others. Just though I'd tell you (hehe) I like the ride to the portal, I was going at a top speed about 140 probably (I know Efen horses are awesome) I took the normal route toward the human world, the long main road, two lefts then pass boarder river, keeping an eye about, cause once your past boarder river you can get in trouble, and I wasn't in the mood for a fight, though I'd probably kick there asses in about what half a second, less? But I was lucky I didn't cross any, finally I saw the glow of the portal, entry to earth. It opens to near were I am going, which is good really for only people in china have reason to go through the portal, cause you see human's still don't know about Efens which is good really. If human knew, they want to claim the lands, start a war which they would lose, and then my mother gets an ear full from god, yep god. You see god is real it's just, he gave up, left the humans to it. Well that what half the gods and goddess did, they got fed up of there creation and just though "stuff it, leave them to it, help the believers" and so on.

Ok I am not going to bore you with all the stuff about the gods and that, let's stick to the story.

I got a good run up to the portal in I go and then out. The smell of the fresh air was great, I mean we have really fresh air on Efen, too fresh to be honest, but earth is just right, I like it. I looked around and smiled. Efen looks to prefect but earth, it's just right. I slowed the horse down and we just trotted along the rocky path toward the Xiaolin temple just up ahead to us. I was remembering when master Fung came over to visit us, well only cause my brother invited him but all the same. I was training in the training area really kicking butt, I was sure Sheogorath was telling him of what happened in the past, and my moping around and all, master Fung though it was time I came back to finish training, I don't know how since I could beat him in a fight, but oh well he is my master and I will finish my training.

The distance grow closer and I could see the main gate, it was open slightly and there stood a old man, but stood straight with pride. It was Master Fung. The horse carried on trotting till we reach him; I jump off with grace, patting Black Knight on his long white mane, and walked toward Master Fung bowing in front of him "Master" I said, I saw a caring smile cross his face as he bowed back at me "welcome home Shason" I stood up straight, I felt much happier then I had in a while. We both walked inside the large green gates, and into the courtyard. "Couldn't you have done some changes while I was gone" I teased with a chuckle looking around.

It was just the same as when I first came, nothing had changed maybe a few things.

Fung laughed too "I think everything fine, does it job." He replied.

I could feel my eye glow at him, as we walked inside, then I could hear practice going on outside somewhere.

I felt now was the time to ask about my training. "master in what way do you want me to finish my training, I'm a good fighter, and not bragging probably the best here, I control all the elements, and so on, what is it I have to do." I asked, not really needing a breath.

He just looked ahead of him, it looked like he didn't hear what I said, but I knew he did. "trust, forgiveness, love and teamwork, these are the things you haven't mastered, you trust no body but me and your brother, you hate talking to people about your past, trying to bury it down deep, and hurting yourself more, you can't seem to forgive, and you refuse to love again. You need to get through all these; you need to be that person you once were." He said this without fear.

No one had ever said anything like this, and I almost refused to hear it, I didn't want to, but I knew he was right, I was also happy he didn't fear telling me my flews, not even my family had the guts to tell me. I nodded. "How will I do this then" I asked looking forward myself.

He laughed under his breath a little "you will join the new team, and maybe teach them sometimes, they will change you to be the person you once were, I feel with one something will happen." I knew master Fung was going on about my brother vision, of cause he knew, or maybe he knew something will happen with one of them just didn't know which one. I sighed and agreed with him "when do I meet them" I asked looking at him.

We walked through another door back to another courtyard. "Now" standing a side.

I looked at the four who were meant to be training; instead messing around. There was a tall brown haired teenager teasing a small bold headed boy, a cowboy sleeping under a tree, and a girl on some sort of techno thing, "Typical," I though to my self.

Master Fung saw my expression and chuckled, I'm sure I had the "I can't believe the finishing of my training lies with them." I rolled my eyes and stayed stood were I was staring at the four. Master Fung clapped his hand, but they didn't stop "want help?" I asked.

He nodded, so I clapped my hands, much louder then his and made a little rumble, the shock of it made the girl jump and drop her techno thingy, and moaned as it crashed to the ground and broke, the cowboy chocked on some spit he had in his mouth, the boy who was teasing, fell over as the much smaller one moved out the way, it seem I didn't frighten him. I laughed at them all along side Master Fung who also thought it was funny. "Monks" he called.

They soon started getting up, walking over and stood in a line. Not a neat line, but a line. I felt embarrassed as they all soon looked at me, there minds tick, tick ticking. The little monk didn't, he seem to look interested by me. I sometimes got that from humans, either they looked scared of me and tried to work me out, or look interested.

Master Fung soon introduced me "Monks, this is Shason, an old Xiaolin warrior, she come back to finish her training." I looked at each of them as they soon started greeting me with "hello." I nodded back at them "greeting to you too." The boy and girl almost laughed at me, but the young looking one and the cowboy didn't. I'm sure I looked very annoyed and could feel my fist tighten, master Fung placed a hand on my shoulder "calm down." I took a few breaths, in then out and friendly up my face. "So may I ask who you all are?" I said in a polite voice.

The two soon started to giggle again. The young one spoke first, and came forward and shook my hand "I'm Omi, Xiaolin dragon of water." He bowed and stepped back. The cowboy came forward next "The names clay ma', pleases to meet you" he took his hat off, and then put it back on. I was smiling again. I looked to the other two, something changed this time when the boy looked at me "I'm Raimundo" he came forward and shock my hand, taking a really good look at me. I watched his eyes, they were a grassy green. The girl stood where she was "and you are" I said. She giggled herself this time "Kimiko," was all I got out of her. I nodded and smiled "well the rest of you didn't tell me your elements so I'll guess, clay I'm guessing earth, Raimundo wind and Kimiko fire." They looked amazed at me while Kimiko was unimpressed. If this was the way she was going to treat me, she better think twice.

Master Fung suggested we all have dinner, Clay and Omi was really nice to me gilding me to the dinning room, and Rai seem to warm up to me. Kimiko just didn't seem to want anything to do with me at all. We all sat around the small table eating the different food set out for us. They were asking me questions. "So where are you from" Clay asked.

I smiled "another world called Efen."

"Why do you have blue skin?" Omi asked

"My mother has blue skin."

"Does you mother have horns and a tail too" Omi asked again

"No, she just got blue skin and hair; I think the other feature from my father side."

"What your father like" Raimundo asked.

I looked down at my food "Don't know, and don't want to." I replied a little coldly.

He wasn't taken back, they soon started telling me about themselves and there life when they were back at home. Clay was from Texas, I guess I should have known that, Omi was a monk before the others and I could tell he was hoping he be the one to train them when they first came, Raimundo was from Brazil and liked football and from what the others were telling me, had done some mistakes in his life. Kimiko still wasn't talking and left the room after finishing eating. I was getting annoyed with her and knew if she didn't change the way she treated me I would snap. Another question was thrown at me "How old are you?" Rai asked.

"Guess" I said with a smirk on my face.

"20" Omi said, I shock my head.

"52" Clay said.

"Hmmm… no" I replied.

"16" Rai said.

I smiled "yes and no." that confused them all, and so I explained

"In human years, I'm 63, but in Efen years I'm still a teenagers, not an adult till around, what, 500? I think." They all gasped with shock and were amazed.

"So that how you're an 'old' Xiaolin warrior" Omi said.

Kimiko came back in after that, I knew why before she even had to say. "So which Xiaolin warrior are you" she demanded.

I knew she was scared someone would be replaced. I put some attitude into me comment "don't worry your pretty little head, I'm not going to replace one of you or out shine one, I'm the Xiaolin warrior of all." I said with a smug face.

But she rose and eyebrow at me "what you mean 'all'?" she asked looking annoyed.

I smiled "it means I control all four of the elements" I spoke to as if she was an idiot. Her eye brows went down as she looked at me evilly, and in disbelief "you can't control them all, it's impossible" she pointed out being wrong.

I shock my head "not imposable I do control them all." And I proved it.

I made a breeze fly into the room moving my hand with it, then from my hand growing flowers, burning them with fire then slashing her with water. It wet all her hair and make up, and I finding it funny, she stormed off.

I smiled and look at the boys, they seem to be laughing. They soon carried on asking me questions after that and I asked them. There some question's I didn't answer and they understood. I guess having two older brothers paid off, I felt so comfortable talking to the boys.

We soon finished dinner, and they had chores to do, and so I though I should go do a bit lone time training. I got out side and Kimiko was there. I sighed hoping she wouldn't be in a mood with me. She was trying something, really trying to push it out. She really didn't know what she was doing so I though maybe I should help. I walked over to her, I think I shocked her cause she sent a fireball my way, and had her hands over her mouth but once she saw me, she went straight into miss attitude. "Let me help" I said ignoring her reaction to me.

"Don't need help" she said back acidly

I sighed "Kimiko, I assure you, your in no competition with me, I am here to only finish my training." She seem to warm up to this. I was curious, and had to do it, I fished into her mind without her knowing. And know why she was like this. She fancied Raimundo, and felt I would 'steal him' away from her, because she thought he looked at me a in certain way, not that there going out, but she's a girl, and even if I am a different… type of girl, I'm still a girl. I sighed "master Fung said one thing I have to do is at least teach you all one thing, let me help you with fire." She was quite and just started at me.

"Ok." She finally said.

I smiled, and walked in front of her; I was a little taller and looked down at her, "Do you know were the fire comes from?" I asked.

She looked up as if to look into her own mind and then shook her head, "it comes from within you, the centre of your body, and if you were to watch someone create fire all there energy comes from the middle. To make fire you need to think fire." With that I closed my eyes and made a ball of fire in my left hand.

She gasped in amazement, and I set it on her hand. She flinched but held it where it was. I nodded her to throw it, and so she did, really far too. "Now try on your own." I said.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and as I did, she created a ball of fire, not as steady as me but still good. She practiced that for a while, and I left her to. I went to the river near by and sat down and did some deep breathing. I was quite, and still. I started seeing images, they started off good, but then I woke up after a slap. I shot my eyes open. It was dark and quite, I looked around me and no one was there. I looked down at the river, it flowing smoothly like a dark blue silk blanket being pulled along the floor. I sighed and got up walking back to the main temple, and after a few minutes walk, I got to my old room. I hadn't had a look at it since I came and slid open the door and looked in. it was still the same, the dressing table near the door, and a double floor bed. I got changed out of what I was wearing and slid on a silk white sleeping gown, and got into my bed pulling the covers over me, and put my head on the pillow, my horn supporting me, I was so used to sleeping with them. I soon fell asleep knowing what would wait for me there. Like most nights, I dreamed I was in hell. Alone in the fiery plains, i always tried to stay calm but then something would chase me, and I would run for agers getting tied and then tripping, falling onto the floor, I would turn round and watch the creators run towards me, standing over me like wolfs, then one would go to claw me and I'd wake up, half the time screaming, thankfully not this time. I was breathing heavy, wiping sweat from my forehead, I took a breath and looked outside the window; it was past dawn and into morning twilight, so I got up. Getting changed into a short red dress and white leggings, and slipping my feet into some black flats. I was quite walking out my room and back outside. I did a breathing excise and some warm up training. I was lost in the warm up sp I didn't notice someone behind me. "Morning Shason" I heard a little voice say.

I turned round to see Omi and smiled "Morning to you too." I said.

"I see you are like me, warming up before the day starts" he said proudly.

I laughed at him "Yes, I do it every morning no matter where I am." I replied to him

He started doing some warm up's and then an idea lit up in his face "Maybe we could do a practice fight?" he asked.

I smiled liking this idea; I could get a look at how he fought. "Sure, lets do that." We stood in front of each other, then bowing to show honour, and then into battle poses. He started stepping backwards, then took a step forward to trick me, but I knew this was coming, standing in my pose, he then ran forward to me jumping up and flying down his leg out ready to kick. But as he was inches away from me, I grabbed his leg spinning round and letting go at a point, causing him to fly, he did full straight to the floor doing a backward roll but stopped himself. He ran again towards me, sliding, aiming to go under my legs since I was quite a bit more taller then him, but I knelt down picking him up then throwing him high in the air, as he flow back down I kicked him in the side, causing him to yet again go flying this time not being able to stop himself. I was being carful with my strength so to not break anything or hurt Omi to much. He came at me another time, and we got into a proper round fight, me blocking each of his moves, knowing were he would kick next or where he planned to punch. I soon pinned him down to the floor with just my hand. He couldn't move anywhere, and was trapped under my palm. Then we both heard clapping, Master Fung was stood about a few meters away from us with a smile on his face. I smiled down at Omi lifting my hand off him and offering it to him and helping him up "a good fight there Omi." I flashed a smile at him, and he seem to blush "thank you." He smiled at me.

"Breakfast is ready if your both hungry" Master Fung spoke out, and walking off to the dinning area. I and Omi followed talking about the fight.

The others were already sat down eating. I sat down between Raimundo and Kimiko. Rai was stuffing his face and Kim had a bowl of something. I took a slice of toast and started eating it, but then was caught off guard "Shason have you ever been in love." Kimiko asked.

I choked a bit on the toast, and wiped my mouth "Umm… once" I said not really wanting to talk about it, but I knew Kimiko was going to ask more "Oh really… was it like in love together, or having a crash on someone?" she asked.

Everyone was listening now, and I knew I had to answer. "Umm… together love, we were married." I started carrying on eating my toast.

"What happened." She asked.

I put the toast down and sighed "it just didn't work," As if I was going to tell them the real reason.

I only met these guys like yesterday, personal things like this wasn't going to be mentioned. But she stilled want to know more. "What's it like, being in love, how did you know he was the one at the time?" she carried on asking.

I did smile, remembering those days. "It's like… like nothing you'll ever experience it's nothing compared to all the good things in life, no gold, or luxury could compare to it. It like even though you never really had a beating heart, you can hear it beating away in your chest, every time they looked at you, every time they touched you, every time they… kissed you." I was drawn off into daydream and then came back and smiled nervously at them all. Raimundo heisted at a question he wanted to ask. "So if it felt like that, why did it stop." He looked into my eyes as I looked into his. "Because sometimes… they will feel like there the one, when really it's just a step to your real 'one'." I explained, knowing it wasn't enough.

They all looked a little confused, and so I put my hands on the table. "Where I come from, it said your bonded to one person, we're like humans we can fall in love, numinous of times, but when you find your partner, 'the one' the universe stops, and everything in the world makes sense, you can go on, no matter what happened in life, unfortunately my ex husband just wasn't my partner." I carried on eating the toast now; I looked from the side of my eyes and could still see Raimundo looking at me. I looked away towards the door, and saw a small little dragon thing "Dojo!" I shouted smiling.

I saw his eyes pop open "Shason is that really you?" he asked.

I got up and went over to him kneeing down, he got onto my arm tighten around it "wow look at you, last time I saw you, you was like 2 feet smaller and had full horns" I laughed at him.

"You know dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"Know her, I had to babysit her, a complete pain in the arse, but what you going to do" he laughed.

I blushed at the though of dojo still remembering me as a little girl.

We soon was back into training, I was sat under a tree watching them. I noted in my head how they fought each other, how they completed each task set. I looked at ways they could improve on some things, they were good, just still need more improvement. I started playing about with the bracelet on my wrist. Dojo came and sat along side with me. "I see you still have the Changelings." He noted pointing at them.

"Yup, they make my life easier." I replied.

"What if they activate?" he asked, knowing I would know what he meant.

I looked down at him "You know Wuya will be after them." He carried on.

I nodded "cause the bitch is like that." I sighed.

"If they activate travel us to somewhere near by but away from the temple, and we'll act like were searching for them, I'll act like I found them." I planned out

Dojo nodded "Good plan, still always thinking, even if sometimes it's with your fist." He mentioned.

I laughed at him "yup that me, always thinking" I grinned a big smile at him and he acted not to be impressed but he was really.

We sat there in silence for a while but dojo broke the silence "I'm sorry about what happened." I closed my eyes.

"Don't be, and don't bring it up again. I just want to forget about it." I said back to him.

"But that's why you're here right, to get away from what happened, but wasn't it here when he told you…" I stopped him.

"That enough dojo, I said I wanted to forget, yes that's the reason why I'm back, because what he did to me, he made me this moody little bitch who now has a really bad temper and has the tenderness to want to kill something, some times something near by." I could feel anger rush to my face as I stared at him.

"Point taken, sorry," he apologized.

I sighed and calm myself "No, I'm sorry, I'm just getting a little fed up of people asking questions." I said.

"Something you need to get over" I looked up to see Master Fung standing over me.

I nodded at him "I know, I just don't feel comfortable yet." I said.

Master Fung seemed to shake his head "then you need to be more comfortable with them quicker." I rolled my eyes at him.

He sighed at me "Shason, you can't wait around waiting to be comfortable, you need to go in there and have no fear, voice your opinions, remember the past and enjoy a normal conversion about something." He gave out wise words, and again I knew he was right.

"I'm sure I am older then you, or near you age how come your more wiser?" he asked.

Master Fung laughed "Age is only a number, it how much you took in over the years, and your kind of abstain minded." He chucked.

My jaw dropped "What!" I shouted out.

He was still laughing "Oh it's not your felt, you don't have a brain so no one blames you" he started walking off still laughing to himself. Dojo was laughing, so I slapped him round the back of the head "Ow! Sorry… he had a point." I gave him the evils as he coward down.

I then sighed and pat him on the back of the head, I sometimes hated my anger. I sat by the tree and started just day dreaming and didn't notice someone sat beside.

"Hey Shason," It made me jump.

I blinked a few times and saw it was Rai, "Oh hey Raimundo, sorry was day dreaming." I saw a cheeky smile cross his face.

"What about?" he grinned at me.

I played with him seeming he was being playful too, "Oh maybe a certain someone." I said back, feeling my eyes glow at him.

"Oh do I know this certain someone?" he asked back still smiling.

I made a 'maybe' face and blinked my eyes nice and softly. "But your not going to tell me are you?" he carried on asking.

I shook my head "Sorry no, maybe in a few days time." I teased.

He was smiling nicely at me now, then looked down to the floor picking at the grass "How you finding things?" he asked me.

I nodded "Like the good old days." I started picking at the grass now too.

He started going into more questions "So how did you learn all the elements?"

"It came naturally, I was born with those skills" I replied.

"Was it hard learning them?"

"It's like anything, it takes hours of practices."

"Did you have to look for Shen Gong Wu when you were last here?"

"Sometimes, most of them didn't activate when I was last here, so we only had like 3 or 4."

The questions carried on like that for a while, it was funny, I didn't mind tell him about the last time I was here, It was like talking to an old friend. But soon enough I had to look up and see Kimikos expression, and it wasn't pleased. I smiled to myself and Rai saw that "What's funny?" he asked looking really curious.

"Kimiko." I said.

He looked over to her, but she looked away quickly. "What about her?" he raised an eyebrow.

"She got this idea… I'm here to take you, because she's got a thing for you." I started laughing at the end of my sentence.

Then I could hear him laughing, and so looked up to his face, he was looking at me, watching mine, and I could feel a breeze past us, so I had an idea. "Come on" I said standing up offering my hand.

He looked little shocked but took it getting up himself. I pulled him along back near the others. "Ok, I'm going to teach you something." I said, getting him into a spot then walking a few yards away.

He looked confused so I explained "Some people think you can't fight with wind, that it's only for shielding and so on, but I'm going to show you different." I said.

He watched me as I moved my right hand front of my, bring round my left, bring them both back as if I had something in my hand, then with my right hand wiped forward. I was using the air as a wipe and as I snapped it forward it created electric sparks. "If you hit hard enough, there will be enough to electrify your enemy." I did it again harder and faster, and made a bigger bolt.

Then with my free hand controlled it, "because you made it with wind, you can control that bolt," I throw it past Rai's face and it hit a practice board behind him.

The others clapped, and after Raimundo was out of shook, clapped too. Kimiko was back into her mood. He started practicing that and soon enough was getting the hang it, not making big enough sparks as me but hey, good enough

After that Clay and Omi wanted me to teach them something, so I taught Clay how to make an earth armour, showing it was strong enough to almost withstand anything, hitting my hardest to show him. I didn't know what to teach Omi he seem to know everything I knew, so we just had another fight but this time with elements, I still beat him hands tied behind my back.

Kimiko was back on her techno thingy so I just left her to it, couldn't be bothered with miss attitude.

Soon the day turned to dust, and the sun started to set and Raimundo had an idea.

"Shason, every played this?" he held up a ball in front of my

"Football?" I asked him

He nodded "Yup" and had a huge grin on his face.

"Want to play? I bet we could beat you, it can be you an Omi and me and Clay." He plotted out.

My jaw dropped "That's not fair teams!" I laughed trying to look as shocked as possible.

"Yeah it is, your big, Omis small, Clays Big, I'm small. It works like that." He said still grinning.

I rolled my eyes and agreed to it. We made goals out of two big rocks. Omi took goal and I took ground. Rai was on ground, I'm guessing he is a better player then Clay.

And then it started, he took the ball and was heading towards the net, I was on his tail and cheated a little, with my speed, ran past him and took the ball without him knowing, it took him a second to see he didn't have the ball and by that time I was on the other side of the pitch scoring the first goal. He face was beaten, he couldn't believe it but started laughing. I shouted "Hey are we playing it human version or Efen?" then started laughing myself.

"What the different?" he shouted back.

"Efen version you use your skills and elements, human you do it like you know it." I replied.

"Let's go for Efen version then, same rules ?" he asked on the last bit.

"Yup same rules, no hand balling and so on," I replied and we carried on playing.

Bless the other team, they were trying even with there elements but it came to 5 – 2, making us the winner, but it was a fun game, and they didn't seem to over react about how they lost. We were still talking about it over dinner. Kimiko just wasn't talking to me again. I guess I am taking her boy (ha-ha) but only as mate.

I just couldn't believe how in two days I warmed up to them, they all probably knew me better then my own family, not as well but it felt like that, especially with Rai.

And I slept much better that night, knowing tomorrow was just going to be as good.

**Chapter Two**

I woke up in a much better mood, not screaming, not breathing heavy and sweating, but waking up and being happy. I still had the same dream but it just wasn't as bad as normal and so I fell back to sleep afterwards. And I was expecting to the day to be a breeze like the last two days were, well wasn't I wrong.

Before going to breakfast I heard into a little argument between Kimiko and Raimundo. "She a weird looking demon thingy, why they hell are you hanging around with her!" she screamed at him

"Hey chill, I can hang around with who I want, and don't judge her, how would you like it if I said you wear too much make-up and the clothes you wear are crap" he argued back.

I smiled a bit a carried on listening. "You're ignoring me and giving all your attention to her! Someone you just met and don't know, there so many questions she wouldn't answer, example her 'ex' husband, she wouldn't say a thing or even throw a name at us" I think I could hear her sobbing a little.

"So… if she wants to tell us stuff, she'll do it in her own time, but the sounds of it she had a hard time and all she wants is to forget. You're being a little clingy Kimiko." He accused her.

I held my hands, I could see both there thoughts and this wasn't going to end well for Kimiko. "What are you trying to say, you rather hang around with some moody bitch! Then me?" she was almost choking.

"Yeah, I think I would, Shason seems cooler headed about things, unlike you." I took a peek around the corner and saw Rai was sitting down looking chilled while Kimiko was just waling up with tears.

"Fine then, if that's how you feel, were over, and if 'she' hurts you in anyway don't come crawling back to me." She then stormed off out the room and past me stopping for a minute looking at me.

"I hope you're happy" she said with acid in her voice.

I blinked at her, and she stormed off again. For the first time, I was frozen in place. A human made me freeze without using any sort of skill or machine.

Rai was leaning on the door frame "You heard that?" he asked.

I stopped looking to where Kimiko stormed off and looked at him "I probably would have heard it even if I wasn't standing here." I smiled a bit

He looked down sad. "I'm sorry." He looked away from me.

"Don't be, a person's feelings changes, she can't expect you to always have feelings for her, and she can't control who your friends with." I patted him on the shoulder then walked off to breakfast. I didn't eat because I felt guilty. It was my felt they slit up, but I didn't want to make it right, I liked hanging with Rai, and like I said before, she can't say who his friends are. I played about with toast and beans and not really eating it. Kimiko was sat away from me, she looked fine but I could hear her sad thoughts. Rai was still chilled about it all stuffing his face with food. And of cause the other two, Clay and Omi had no idea what gone on. It was mainly silence, the only sound from there breathing and Rai and Clay's eating, Dojo was the one to break the silence "Another one has activated." He shouted bring in a scroll.

Everyone gathered around it while I looked at my wrist. Thank god, then changelings hadn't activated, so I had a look too.

"The Emotional Amulet," Omi said.

"Ohh, does this one make someone wipe, if it jack no problem." Rai commented and laughed.

Everyone else started laughing but Dojo and Kimiko. "No it can control a persons emotion making them do what they want, example you make someone angry you could control them to destroy something, and so on." Dojo saying that mad it sound familiar.

"Hey I though we already found it?" I asked.

Dojo looked at me then clipped "Oh yeah, I was asked to hide this one again." He explained.

I nodded and got up "let's go get it then."

We were setting off to the lands of Peru were the next Shan Gong Wu was. It was set to be within the forest there so we landed on a grassy area before going on the search. Omi soon saw Kimiko and Raimundo won't talk or go near each other for that matter and so came to me about it "What going on between Rai and Kimiko?" he asked.

I looked down to him and didn't know how to explain "Umm, they fell out over something, not sure what." A little voice in my head said 'only over me'.

He was curious about it, but didn't ask anymore. I was thankful for that, Omi was probably the best fighter here, but if were being logical about things, and talking about the birds and the bee, Omi might as well be a five year old, no offence to the little guy. For most of the walk I had to listen to Clay stories of 'back home at the ranch' and me just doing my job as an empress, I listened along to it, knowing when to nod, and when to speak. These things come in handy a lot.

Soon enough we were going to find this thing, and we did, or to put it, I did.

It was shining from a tree, so I jumped up to where it was, but just as I grabbed it another hand, with fingerless gloves grabbed it, I pulled it and looked up. There stood a flamed hair guy with pale skin, red glowing eyes and an evil smirk, which dropped when he saw my face. We both dropped to the ground, but he went on his knee still holding onto the Shan Gong Wu but his eye glittered, "You look like a fallen angle sent from hell, you are most beautiful." He gasped.

I wasn't please with this and could feel all emotion leave my face "Haven't heard that one before, and trust me, I've heard a lot in my 63 years" I could feel my unimpressed face.

His face twisted with confusion then grossness "gross, you're an old lady!" but then he smiled.

"Well since, you're an old lady and with the dweeb's I'm guess getting this Shan Gong Wu will be a breeze" he laughed

"You think that, well then I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown." I smirked.

"Shason…?" Dojo cautioned.

I looked at him, then this boy. "Ok blue chick, name the game." He gave me evils.

"Hmm… up for a little race, you can use Shang Gong Wu if you wish, I don't mind which one, the more you use, the more you will lose." I teased him.

"Ok…Umm Shason is it? I accept. Let go…"

"Xiaolin Showdown." We said in harmony.

And with that the ground shook violently as it rose up into the sky, I knew this was going to be done as soon as I wished, the trees grow much taller and acted like the side of a race track, there was two tracks, one for me, the other for the red head. "Gong Yie Tem Pie!" we shouted together, and off he went, he looked at all the different Shan Gong Wu, and I counted in my head how many he got out.

"Be careful, I've seen you pull out 4, which will cost you, if you lose!" I shouted, laughing at the same time.

He looked back and grinned evilly "It won't cost me, you are the one who will lose." And as he said that last sentence, I ran.

I could feel the speed of the air wipe the sides of me, and then I reached it, picking the Shan Gong Wu with victory. And it was over.

The ground levelled out again, and everything was normal. Four more Shan Gong Wu appeared in my hands, the other crowed around me cheering. As I looked past Clay I saw the red head on the floor. "Wow jack, you should have listened to Shason, she kicked your butt and didn't even need to get a Shan Gong Wu out ha-ha!" Rai gloated.

Jack was furious, "That wasn't fair!" he shrieked like a girl.

I laughed at him "Should never challenge me to anything." I said giving the weapons to the others.

"This is no way to treat an evil boy genius!" he shouted.

"Oh you're a boy; sorry i mistook you for a girl with that scream." I giggled.

His face dropped and he started crying, the rest of us just couldn't help but laugh. He then jumped flying off with his techno flying thingy, and we flow off on Dojo's back.

"Just like the good old days, eh Shason." Dojo laughed as were half way back to the temple.

I smiled to myself but felt a little sad. "Almost, I guess." I said softly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked round to see Rai "good job, boy your fast, it was like you didn't even move" he commented.

I chuckled a little "I played a lot of tag with my brothers; I had to learn to be fast, so jack is an evil genius? I wouldn't have guessed that" I laughed.

"You got that right, he makes robots and we just kick there asses each time, there no point making them, so really no one ever used that pick up line before" he asked.

"Nope, and I've heard a lot, I could have punched him, but it would have only killed him." I said looking forward now.

"Would have made our lives easier," He chuckled.

I turned too look at him but he was smiling away at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

Once we got back to the temple, Master Fung was waiting for us, "I see you was successful" he smile kindly.

"Yeah, all thanks to Sha!" Rai laughed putting an arm around me.

I looked down and smiled "It was easy; jack didn't know who he was dealing with." I started walking off to the river.

The other went inside, but Master Fung watched me walk away. I sat down on the river side, watching the water flow down in a nice easy current, there was a light breeze and the grass looked like a sea of green. The tree's danced around there branches. Everything was like a summer play being preformed for me, as I too swayed with the rhyme of nature. "I see your getting on well with the others now." I heard a voice from behind me.

"Yeah there all being nice to me, well most of them." I said back.

Master Fung came and sat down next to me, legs crossed like always when he sat down. "Kimiko does not understand you, and maybe never will." He concluded.

I closed my eyes and took a breath "I know, because she is a young human girl, she still doesn't understand the universe, but that's not why she hates me." I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I know, I can tell it, and I too heard hers and Raimundos argument, they were shouting a bit loud, you shouldn't let her stand in your way, you can't please everyone, and you know this." He comforted me.

I must admit, it did comfort me, as he spoke those words, and he was right (as always) I don't know why I was letting her get to me, again another person who doesn't know who there dealing with. But I don't think it was the though of Kimiko that was putting me down, it was what Dojo said 'just like the good old days, eh Shason.' it was kind of, different people back then though, and when I did win I wasn't just rewarded with just Shan Gong Wu, but a kiss on the cheek from my lover. It may have been little to most humans, but to me, it meant everything to me, not to know that I just won something, and he was happy for me, but that he still loved me.

I was soon sat on my own watching the river and the performance that went on in front of me again, so I closed my eyes and took in lots of deep breaths, and opened my eyes again, I watched in front of me as the sun started to set in the sky, leaving a glowing orange trail behind it, as he dived down to the deeps of the earth. I smiled as I felt at peace, but knowing it would only least until I got up and had to face the others, so I stayed where I was.

"I brought you some food." I jumped in the spot I was sitting in, when I heard his voice.

I turned round and saw Rai bringing some food on a china plate. The sunset sparkled of his face; I never saw a human look like this before, and stared for a good few second "Umm thank you." I murmured.

He sat down beside me, really close, close enough that I could hear his heart beat and handed me the plate. The sounded of his heart mixed in with the others sounds of nature, and as I started eating could still hear it, it was smooth like a drum being beaten in beat, bub, bubum, bub, bubum. I looked up to his face; the fading sunlight was still glowing off it. "Have you already eaten?" I asked him between mouthfuls of bread.

He smiled and nodded "Yeah, I saw you weren't there so I though I'd bring you some food, wouldn't want you going hungry and getting thinner, you're already really thin." He poked at my stomach which tickled.

I laughed as it tickled, and then poked him back, then we were both poking each other, it started off a war but it got to a point were it tickled too much so I started moaning "Stop it, it tickles…" I joked whining like a child.

But he carried on, so I got up and jumped into the river. I couldn't feel the coldness, but I could feel the heavier wetness on my robes, I broke the surface of the water, whipping my hair behind me to keep it off my face, water droplets rolled down my arm and then jumped back into the water. He was laughing at me. "Your hair, it looks weird like that" he chuckled.

I grinned then grabbed his ankle, "Let see what your hair will look like then." I Chuckled.

Before he had time to say anything I pulled him into the river, making him go under. Once I let go of him, he rose quickly "It's cold!" he shouted, starting to shiver.

I laughed at him and quoted what he said to me "Your hair, it looks weird like that!" and then giggled.

His face turned back into a grin as he dived for me, pulling me under, but he soon went to the surface for air, I stayed under not needing the air and waited to see how long it would take him to pull me up thinking I was dead or something. He was standing around waiting but never pulled me up, and so out of boredom rose up myself. "Wasn't you worried?" I asked looking unimpressed at him.

"Not really, I could see you blinking, hey it dark blink so I can see please, your eyes are like lights." He joked.

I gave him dead eyes, even though I was still smiling "Very funny." And I started to swim over to the river bank, getting out and sitting down again, rinsing out my hair.

He got out too, but crawled up to me. "I'm sorry, it was funny though." He said still laughing.

I pushed him from the side, and he fell over onto his back "Ok, I forgive you now." I giggled.

He was laughing too "Aww, I'm all wet now." He moaned shivering again.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I guessed.

He frowned at me, and then raised an eyebrow. I just smiled then got up "I'm going to go to my room now, its getting late." and started walking off.

"Aww, but the sun just set, it's not that late" he whined.

I carried on walking shouting back to him "Goodnight, have fun in the dark with out the lights of my eyes." and giggled to myself.

I skipped through the monks rooms, Clay was asleep, Omi wasn't in his room, of cause Rai's was empty, and Kimiko was on her techno thingy again, umm a laptop I think it was. I carried on walking down the corridors till I got to my room, sliding open the door, entering my room, and then sliding it shut. I took a breath and got out my wet cloths, and soon was on my bed ready to go to sleep.

I had the same dream again, but it was worse. "Join us, my daughter" He hissed. I could hear the growling of his pets.

"No" I whispered keeping an eye on the things.

His dark red glowing eyes were filled with fury, and sin, they contrasted to his skin which was the same colour, only it look like he had blood all over, as if having a bath in it. His voice was like the hiss of a snake and put fear into any human heart. "I'm sorry to hear you still feel, that way my daughter." And with a movement of his hands, his demon dog ran for me. I let out a scream and ran, it felt like I was running to the ends of the earth, not having a enough breath to get me there, my legs were heavy, and I saw my feet were not feet but hooves of a horse or a donkey, I tried to run fast but I couldn't. My throat was burning with air, and I could feel the sweat roll down my cheeks, and then I fell over. I quickly turned over and watched the demons dogs run to me, I could feel my eyes were filled with fear, and then they towered over me. The one of the left went to bit and I screamed.

I was shaking, but I was being cuddled, I could feel tears on my cheeks, and I could hear myself choking with the fear of the dream, which was thank god over "It's ok, it's over, you're awake." I was being rocked back and fourth.

It felt like Sheogorath was doing it, as he did so in the past, but I knew he wasn't here, so I knew who it would be. I looked up to see my door was filled with people, many people. In front were the monks. Omi, Clay and Raimundo were watching me, but Kimiko was just looking away. I could hear thoughts "attention seeker." she muttered in her mind.

I soon calmed down but Master Fung Left me on my own, so I had time to think.

I did deep breaths in, and then out keeping calm, forgetting it as I always did, but then I could hear the others. The other was talking about it.

"She's attention seeking, can't you see, she just wants everything to be about her." Kimiko shouted.

"Now that there, didn't look like any acting I've seen." Clay said in his cowboy voice.

"Clay's right, she was sweating and crying and shaking, very hard to fake." Rai Defended me.

"You guy's are blinded by her, she got you under a spell or something! She's doing what that mermaid did." Kimiko was still shouting.

I heard some doors slam open "That is enough Kimiko!" someone raised there voice.

"Shason can not fake, everything you saw was real, and unfortunately, Shason has to face that fate, every time she dares goes to sleep, you say attention, you try being there having to calm her down, you want more proof it's not fake, ask her family." I could hear the anger in his voice.

There was a tiny voice of dojo "Sometime's it can be worse." He stuck up for me.

I started cuddling myself, I was causing so much trouble around here, and I started crying quietly to myself. They were still talking. "Then why didn't she do it last night, or the night before that!" she challenged him.

"Because some nights, she can bare it, others it worse and even on some occasions, painful" he growled back at her.

"Stop thinking of yourself, grow up, your not the only girl anymore." I could hear the anger in Rai voice, and I heard his footsteps walk off back to the direction of my room, but by now I was drifting back off to sleep.

**Chapter Three**

I woke up again, breathing heavy, same dream but not as worse as earlier. It was bright outside, way past dawn now, I wiped my face but then something throw me off guard, I looked to the side of my bed at the wall. Rai was sitting against the wall sleeping, the front of his brown log hair covering his left eye, a peaceful look on his face, a look I wish I could have. I made a loud cough with my throat and he woke up, blinking his eyes looking round stretching his arms "Morning." He said causally to me.

I flex the side of my eyes as if to raise an eyebrow "Morning, mind telling me why you are in my room?" I questioned him.

He blinked for a few minute looking round and then clicked. "Oh right, Master Fung asked me to watch you, make sure you were alright, and then I kind of fell asleep." He explained to me.

I nodded "I see." Was all I could say.

He scratched his messed up hair, and blinked some more, then yawned. I smiled at him, and he smiled back "still tired, was my wall that comfy?" I asked teasing.

"Oh yes, best night sleep ever, better then the beds we were giving, this room 5 star." He chuckled.

But then he looked down and his mood changed.

"Do you always have to live through what happened last night?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes.

I sighed and nodded, feeling kind of ashamed, remembering the argument I heard before falling asleep again. He just stared at me, searching my face for something, not so sure what, but I could see he was searching. "I heard it can be worse." He commented.

I sighed playing with my hair, scuffing it up so it looked like a black mess, "Yeah it can." I replied.

"How much worse if you don't mind me asking?" he still watched me, waiting for an answer.

"Once I woke up with blood on me, don't know how but it was like someone had scatted at me, my brother said no one did, they just appeared, sliced open themselves." I looked down at my arms trying to remember where they once were, there was nothing to show that had happened.

He looked down to my arms to, his eyes traced down my right arm. "Did that happen cause of umm… last night or a night like it?" he asked.

I shook my head "No, I was born with it." I rubbed at my arm looking around uncomfortable, I didn't like talking about my arm, or anything about me to be fair.

I looked down not daring to see what his reaction would be when I say "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, I'm going to leave soon don't worry." I sighed.

"Leave, but you just got here." Then it clicked, I saw his face dropped.

"You heard last night, didn't you?" he said.

I nodded and got up, walking over to my dresser and brushing my hair. When it was straight, I brushed my fingers through the black silk blanket that is my hair. My refection stared back at me copying me, I could see Rai refection as he came over to me, kneeing at the side. "Ignore Kim, she just not used to being not the only girl." I sighed then slammed my fist down on the dresser, not too hard otherwise I would have broken it, but I left a little dent.

"She broke up with you, because of me, she hates every moment you spend with me, or when you give me your attention, and i… I can hear her thoughts weather I want to, or not." I got up and paced about.

I could feel the anger build up in me, I wanted to hit something or smash, just not Raimundo. I took a few deep breathes calming myself down, a breath in, a breath out. I could hear everything, foot steps voices, practice outside, then again Rai's heartbeat, it was so steady, beating in pulse. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I shushed him, "Stay still." I whispered.

We stood there, I listened closely to his heart, it sped up when I told him to shush but as we just stood there, it relaxed beating in pulse again. I opened my eyes, he was staring at me, and I smiled at him, and then turned round walking out my room.

I was so calm now, relaxed and able to face everyone. I got to the dinning room and sat down, Kimiko was already there, her eyes burning the side of my head as she stared at me. But I was so calm I ignored her eating my breakfast peacefully.

I then went outside, to do some meditating, since I was in such a calm mood. I sat by a tree next to the river, it was a sunny day, and the tree gave a nice cool shade, the sound of the river current was also peaceful. I sat there kept my thoughts clear, and watching the day go by. I was soon joined by company as Master Fung sat beside me, crossing his leg. "How do you feel." He asked, looking over the river.

"Calm." I replied.

He smiled "That is good to hear, I'm sorry if you had to hear last night." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Raimundo stuck up for me, and watched over me last night." I noted.

"I see you two seem to be pretty close." He chuckled a bit.

I looked at him confused. "I do notices things." He reminded me, as I nodded remembering.

"We're just mates, and I mean it, don't go bring up last time" I was smiling, and he was chuckling to himself.

"Sorry, forgive an old Kung fu man like myself." He chuckled more.

I gave him the 'what you mean old man' look, he didn't look that old, I'm sure I'm like only 3 years older then him.

We both sat there in silence, listening to the sounds of nature at work. In the distance I could see a pair rabbit hoping across the ocean of grass, looking like there diving in and out of it, dolphins of the land. The birds were singing above our head, singing a happy tune. The trees seem to dance in the wind as if to dance to the singing birds.

"Isn't a wonder to watch nature." Master Fung shared.

I nodded in agreement. "Nothing else like it, not even the wonders of my planet can compare to it." I replied back to him.

I then got up bowing to Master Fung then walking away to find someone.

I had my arms crossed in front of chest as walked toward Kimiko practising. She was doing what I had taught her. "Kimiko I wish to talk to you." I spoke out to her.

She turned round to me but her face fell and I watched as the attitude filled her face. She crossed her arms in front of her chest but not as tightly as me. As I walked up to her, she looked up to my face as I towered over her. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me, well I guess turning up would be a reason, but I can't see why, you have to know a person to make a decision about them." My face and voice was emotionless, and she was just plain, she looked away then back at me, then looked around, and finally she laughed. "Try breaking me and Rai up, Try seeking for attention, try getting everyone to go against me!" she shouted on her last reason.

"He did it over his own reason, you was telling him who he can and can't hang around with, and was fed up with your attitude towards me, I don't seek attention, I have no reason to, and I didn't turn anyone against you, I'm not like that." I managed to say through my teeth without shouting.

"Yes you did!" she screamed, and that was it.

I snapped, I could feel the anger fill me up, take control. "I'VE SAID I WAS SORRY ABOUT THAT, I DIDN'T WANT THAT, I'M SO DAM SORRY MY FATHER CURSES MY SLEEP AND GIVE ME THOSE DREAMS, IT COULD HAVE BEEN WORSE AND THEN YOU WOULD HAVE BELIEVE IT, AND I NEVER TURNED ANYONE AGAINST YOU, YOU DID IT ON YOUR OWN!" I was clutching my fist trying not to hit her, to grab her by the throat. I was breathing heavy, I was looking right into her eyes as she looked at me.

"You don't want to start a fight with me." I hissed through my teeth.

"Sorry doesn't get me and Rai back together, when that happens I'll believe you, and you did…" I saw her fist tighten as she hissed her words.

Before it could turn into something else, every came running "What going on." Master Fung demanded.

My eyes were fixed on Kim. "I came to apologize to Kimiko, but she will not accept and now she wants to fight." I watched as her eyes tightened.

He step in between us, making sure this wasn't going to turn into a fight.

"Both of you walk away, go to your rooms, go practise, go do anything to be away form each other now, Clay go with Kimiko, Rai with Shason, Omi come with me." Master Fung walked off with Omi behind him, Clay pulled Kimiko away, and I walked off with Rai, and went back to the river, under the tree. He sat on the floor and I went to the tree letting my anger out on it, punching it, not holding back at all, till it fell onto its side. I let out a scream of rage, then sat against the fallen tree, curling up into a ball, hiding my face in my arms, taking breaths in and out. It took longer to calm down this time, and I forgot Rai was there, I finally looked up at him. He was picking at the grass then throwing it, taking another chunk then looking at me. "Better?" he asked.

I looked at his face and nodded a little. "I'm sorry" was all I could say.

I more couldn't believe he saw me like this, no one has ever seen me like that other then the people that got me worked up or my family. I hung my head in shame. "Don't say it like that, if you want me to be honest I wanted you to hit her, teach her were her place is, cause she seems to forget." He throw another chunk of grass to the side of him.

"Yes but I don't like people seeing me like that, I bet I look freighting." I looked to the distance.

"Just about as scary as the next person who is pissed off to be fair," He shrugged.

I looked back at his face. "Thanks." I half smiled.

He looked back at me smiling, "No problem."

I and Kim avoided each other for the rest of the day, and I didn't go to dinner, I did some royal work, answering letters, writing out deeds and so on… not going to bore you with all my royal duties. I soon got to the bottom of the pile were there was letters for me, one from my son Kanson, and another off my brother Sheogorath. The one from Kanson was to say he missed me, and hoped to see me home and happy too, telling me how he was learning our language really fast, which made me proud cause he wrote his letter in Efenage. The second one from my brother was just how things were at home, same really, no argument of cause, since I wasn't there, maybe the old one or two 'don't worry' he said in the letter 'I'm making sure your points are still heard, it's as if you never left' I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. A tear ran down my face as I started to miss home a little bit, I was thinking of going back, but I made a promise to my brother, I would finish this.

I took a deep breath in, sighing and titled back in my chair, then closed my eyes. Then there was a knock at my door "Room service." Someone said from behind my doors.

I got up a little confused, then slid the door open. Rai was stood, a smile reaching his green eyes, and holding a tray with dinner on it, and a tiny little vase with a small red rose in it. I smiled down at it then back at Rai. "Thank you." I said, taking the tray from him, and taking it over to my dresser. "Come in" I offered.

He walked straight in and sat on my bed, making himself comfy, while I sat at my dresser starting to eat my dinner that he had brought me. "Sorry it's left over's, but couldn't have you going hungry." He beamed a smile at me.

I smiled back and just ate it without question, I grow up to know how to eat anything that was on a plate given to you, well food anyway, don't get any idea's about giving me a plate full of nails, cause I won't eat it then.

Rai seem so comfy in my room it was unreal, it was so weird to have a human used to being around me, even after a few days, I didn't seem to scare him when I was on a rage, or he just wants to be there every time I want to be alone. I know what your think 'the guy likes you, just date him!' and your probably right too, but I'm not going into anything this quick, I don't care how he feels yet, and if he does I'll let him admit it first.

He caught sight of the envelope from my brother and son, and reached out for it "My I read?" he asked, holding the brown paper in his hand.

I nodded, "if you can read it."

He slid the paper out the envelope and looked at it, his face soon went into confusion, and I smiled "Didn't think you could." And then I took the envelope back, putting it in a draw next to me and then carry on eating my dinner. "Who was it from." He asked casually.

"One from my brother, and the other from my son." I said before putting a mouthful of rice in my mouth.

"You have a son." He asked.

"Yes, he mean everything to me." I didn't look at him.

"Was he the son and you and your…ex husband had?"

I sighed and stopped eating, I wasn't hungry anymore now, but then I nodded. "Yeah, looks a lot his dad." I side smiled, pushing my plate away.

He started fiddling away with his thumbs "you mean the guy who wasn't you 'one'?" he reminded me.

I put my cheek on my hand, leaning on the dresser and watching him, "Yeah." my black hair covered my arm, contrasting with my blue skin.

I knew this question was soon to come now, maybe more detail but I am not going to give him all the detail. "So why didn't it work, with this man." I watched his lips as he spoke the words.

The memoires of what happened that day, the day that left me shattered in a million pieces, I'm sure that's were half the piece are, were it happened. I went through my head how I wanted to say it, maybe it would make me feel better if I told someone, and I could seem to trust Rai. I closed my eyes and took a breath. "I found out he was evil, or maybe worse, my mortal enemy." I spoke out.

"But that wasn't what broke us up, it was what he did, that broke us up." I could feel myself shaking.

I could feel his hand against my cheek as if he was hitting me right now. I could see his evil eyes looking like snake eyes, filled with gold and brown. I could hear the very words he shouted at me. Rai seem hooked onto my words. "What happened?" he almost whispered.

"Normal day, normal life, for me I mean, I was doing my royal duties, our son was in his room playing and he decided to go for a walk, offered me if I wanted to come, but I had things to catch up on, so he went alone. But when he came back he was a changed man." I closed my eyes hearing things being smashed about as if it was happening all over again.

"I was shocked by things being thrown around in the next room which was the main hall, I could hear things being smashed, and I could hear him screaming in rage. I went to see what was wrong. Entering the hall I saw him throwing things, one thing nearly hit me. I went over to him, turning him round to hug him close, but as I turned him round he wacked me across the face." I put my hand to my cheek as the pain flooded back.

"The focus of the back of his hand striking me across the face was strong enough to make me fall to the floor, some glass sticking into my arm. He then screamed 'hoer', 'spawn of the devil' and even 'bitch'." A tear ran down my face leaving a wet line.

I looked up to his face, too see his reaction. He looked full of pain, as if he could feel mine. His green eyes were looking away from me, and his lips were a straight line.

"I then made a run for it, but he noticed what he did, and ran after me, pushed me to the wall but i was able to break lose of his grip, running to our son's room, grabbing him and then making it for the window, landing right without hurting either of us, then got on a horse and ran home, he chased after me, almost getting a hold but tripped over, and we made a break free for the roads." I finished my story.

Rai finally looked back at me, searching my face, and then looked into my eyes, as if to look into my soul, if I ever had one. "I'm so sorry." Was all he said.

But I felt he meant him it. "It was a long time ago now." I said starting to smile faintly

He smiled faintly too, and we sat there in silence. Talk about conversion killer.

We soon started talking again, but not about the story I just told him. Just things in general; Stuff like Favourite music, favourite film, show, art work and so on.

And soon the day turn to darkness, cold, still and peaceful. Rai had left me alone long while ago, so I sat and read a book till falling asleep. I don't know why but I never feared falling asleep and having to face the fate I faced every night, I just got on with it. Of cause I had the same dream, it just wasn't as bad as normal.

A week pasted, and it got pretty boring, I did the normal routine of training, eating training some more, meditating and soon chores. Yup, I had to do chores now. Me and Kimiko avoided each other as much as possible and didn't speak at all, until a Monday, maybe it was a Wednesday, I was sitting by the river still reading the book I started a week ago, nearly finished it, not completely sure on weather I like it or not, when I heard her light footsteps come towards me. I though about getting up and walking of but though 'no I was here first, why should I move.' So I stayed put and carried on reading. She came round from behind the tree and stood in front of me. I looked up to her pale looking face, and red lips, but there was no attitude in the expression, but sorrow. "I'm sorry for the other week." She apologized.

I blinked, and I had to stop my mouth dropping. I couldn't hear what I was hearing…her…she was apologizing to me, and even meant it. I blinked some more not knowing how I should react, but relaxed my face and smiled sweetly, how could you not forgive someone who meant it. I got up and put out my hand. "I forgive you." I said softly.

She took my hand and we shook on it, making a silence promise to each other, to not disbelieve something, but to help towards solving it. I know she could not help me, but I could help if her. And we left it at that not saying another word on the matter and just… make friends with each other.

Time soon came to dinner and I spent it with the others. I sat down while they all laughed at jack Spicer's attempt to steal the Shan Gung Wu. He didn't even get past the gates, never mind anywhere near the Shan Gung Wu. I made a joke. "Hey you talking about my 'boyfriend' here, oh how I love an evil gir… I mean boy genies." I sniggered and then bust out laughing with the others.

"Oh yes, you're his demon girl." Omi said.

He said it as if to have a wise voice. Kimiko was also laughing with me. They started telling about the past, such as when they first came, and then came to a point were they praised Raimundo for a showdown he won with knowledge, it made me smile.

"Could you care to fill us with a showdown you did in the olden days Shason?" Omi asked nicely.

Rai laughed at how old Omi made me sound "Thanks Omi, and sure." I smiled.

"Well back when I was a dragon in training…" I made my voice sound old, getting a few chuckles.

"There were only three of us, and I was the only one with an element, well all the elements." I smiled.

"Me, Chase Young and Master Monk Guan, well Monk Guan back then," I felt my smile reach my eyes.

"Wait you knew Master Monk Guan and Chase Young?" Omi was shocked by this.

"You are old." He commented.

Wasn't the best comment but oh well, brought it on my self I guess. "Knew them… me and master monk guan fought like cat and dog, only because I could kick his butt, and me and chase… we were good friends," I didn't want to admit how good.

"Wait so you knew him when he was good?" Kimiko asked.

I looked away "Yeah…I did, anyway I'm telling the story stop butting in!" I moaned at them.

"Anyway the only enemies we really had at the time were Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya, human form." I smirked.

"I was in a fight against Wuya, she thought her 'witch powers' could beat my ha-ha 'skills'," I couldn't help but chuckle.

Everyone now looked confused. But I carried on anyway "most Xiaolin showdowns were of skill of either power, or fighting skills back then, I had both while Wuya, only had power. I kicked Wuya sorry butt within 2 minutes, of the showdown starting." I was giggling to myself now."

Dojo came in and butted into the conversion "I remember that, you won the changelings, and then Chase ask Master Fung if he could…umm never mind." My face was unimpressed at Dojo butting in, and saying the wrong things.

"Sorry Sha…" then slider of somewhere.

I face palmed myself knowing what would come next, if they didn't asked I would have been shocked. But of cause they did. "So you and chase young were once going out." Rai sniggered.

"Aww, well I guess him going evil was the reason you slit up." Kimiko noted.

"Hmmm yeah, I guess." I rolled my eyes.

But as I rolled them I soon was looking at my bracelet, it was glowing a bit and I knew it had activated, why now of all times. Dojo burst in with the news that he had, but were was he going to take us to make it convincible?

Oh yeah right here in china, of all place. Thanks a lot there Dojo really making it convincible there.

"Wait didn't Shason already win this very Shun Gong Wu?" Omi pointed out.

"Yeah, but we had to hide it again." Dojo replied.

Dojo looked my way hoping I had a plan in place and I sighed, the only option would be slit up. "Guys why don't we spit up and look for it, call each other if we find it." I suggested.

"Hmm maybe in pair, that way if Spicer turns up there one to cover the Wu and the other can kick his butt. Maybe me and Shason, Kimiko and Omi then Clay and Dojo," Rai added.

No, big mistake, I should have saw that one coming; well I could work with that. And everyone even agreed to it and so we slit up. We took towards the open fields, where there were only few trees and very hard to 'get lost' which was my plan, double great.

Just what happened next I wasn't expecting. "Hello Shason." the voice that spoke sent chills down my spine.

Rai turn round quick, in his fighting position. But I didn't dare turn, I didn't want to see his face. "Ha-ha doesn't even want to look at me?" the voice asked with evil behind it.

Rai looked at and saw myself shaking. "Sha…?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turn round slowly, and looked at him with as little emotion as I could. "Chase." I nodded politely.

He just chuckled as he saw the fear in my heart "Well you haven't changed much, still so Beautiful." The way his lips hung on the words made shake more.

"I may not have changed on the outside, but on the inside I'm broken, shattered and not the same." I spoke with all the courage I had.

He titled his head and closed his eyes. "It wouldn't have been that way if you just took my apologue, maybe we wouldn't be stood here in this sort of situation." He smirked, me knowing what his real wish would be.

The others found us, and from behind Chase revealed Wuya and Jack Spicer. Was so like him to have pets to back him up.

"You'll never find the Shun Gong Wu Chase Young." Omi promised him.

"I don't need to find them, there right there." He pointed at me.

Everyone in the group looked at me "Shason is not a Shun Gong Wu, she is just a very old lady who can make herself look young, hey like Wuya." Omi laughed.

Ok note to self, give Omi a slap and a speech about how I am not an old lady. I gave a sigh and put out my right arm "He don't mean me, he mean's I'm wearing them." I then pulled up my white legging showing ankle bracelets.

I felt ashamed and more angry with myself, I have lied to people I was meant to and could trust and put us in this situation. What was I thinking.

"Why didn't you tell us Sha?" Rai asked, a little hurt.

"Because she is ashamed of what she looks like or what she really is, and she can't trust anyone." He laughed looking at his nails even though he had gloves on.

Rage over filled me "If I remember right, you was the one who broke trust, if it won't for you, I'd be fine." I said acidly.

"And even though I am ashamed of myself, at least I'm so ashamed I would cover up all traces of my past, unlike someone." I continued.

"I don't know what your talking about." Chases face as perfect as it was had no emotion.

"Oh don't make me laugh, you was so ashamed of what you did, you cover it up with the lie of Hannibal Roy Bean, he didn't change you to evil." I smirked catching him out.

"But he did, I went to the past and saw it." Omi said.

I smiled "Chase is an Efen like me, and Efens can cover up there past so it can look like something like that happened, instead of what really happened." I was getting ahead of myself now.

"Well done Shason, you caught me out." He put his hands up as if to surrender, but he had a smile on his face.

"It worth covering up." He then leapt forward taking my arm and dragging me away, Rai caught my other arm and pulled me back.

They started pulling at me this way and that, and soon it started to hurt. "Ok I don't care if I'm immortal and can normally not fill pain, but this is hurting!" I then saw myself glow.

"Oh no, oh crap" I knew what was happening.

"What's going on!" Kimiko said.

"The Shun Gong Wu is on her, making her more or less a Shun Gong Wu herself!" Wuya exclaimed.

"How delightful, Shun Gong Wu and the sweet empress." Chase chuckled.

"Not if I win her first." Rai Challenged.

"Chase Young I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown." Rai insisted.

"I accept, name the game." He smirked back.

I rolled my eyes, now this was going to be some sexist game of winning the women.

"Umm…err… hmm… how about, wait no… I know, rescue the empress." He suggested.

If my arms were free I would have face palmed myself by now. "Hahaha, I accept, lets go."

" Xiaolin showdown" they said together.

The ground shook violently, and lifted into the air, the ground formed a very high mountain and the tree form a tall throne, and I was sat on it, in my best dress ever.

"Hey I was looking for this!" I was shocked and wasn't joking it have been missing for a while, the deep ruby red shimmied in the dull sky, and the gold shined out like stars in the sky.

"Gong Yie Tem Pie!" they shouted together, and they set off.

I knew chase will play dirty, he didn't care about the Shun Gong Wu, of cause he didn't all he wanted was me, the never ending lust that he'll always have for me. I couldn't see much from were I was sitting, but I could see Rai was losing. I wasn't going to let that happen, no way in this life. Chase hit into the gray wall of the mountain, letting rocks fall down. With my mind I was able to stop them hitting Rai, and falling in different ways. When Chase saw them not hit him, he looked at me. I wiggled my fingers to wave at him then blow a kiss. He growled and tried to crawl faster up the mountain. I had to help Rai up, he wasn't going to win against Chase, unless he let him, and I couldn't see that happening. I was able to pick up the wind, making it into the shape of a dragon, flying around the sky, it flow around leaving a gusty trail behind it, and soon it swopped Rai from the Mountain wall, Bring him higher up, and soon higher up then Chase. Chase out of rage hit against the wall, and then fell backwards, wanting what he wanted blinded him, and stopped him getting his goal, and Rai was up in the sky with the wind dragon, swopping down and grabbing my arm pulling me behind him. I wrapped my arms around him and controlled the dragon to take us down. The others were cheering. I smiled at Rai. And the Showdown was over. The land went back to normal, and it looked like china again. When Omi turned round to boast, to Chase and his pets, he was gone. He shrugged and came back to cheer with the rest of us.

The others went to Dojo as he transformed into a 50foot dragon again, before me and Rai got on, I stopped him grabbing his arm. "Hey, thank you." I said to him, smiling sweetly, my eyes glowing.

This peaceful smile I saw that time he was sleeping was on his face. "No sweat." He helped me onto Dojo and we were on our way again to the Xiaolin Temple.

**Chapter Four**

As we flowed through the air getting closer and closer to the temple, the wind seem to mess up everyone's hair, all but mine. My black mess seem to define gravity somehow, Kimiko yet again new hair style, set out as brown ringlets and a short fringed was now just a wavy tangle of yawn, Clay had to keep hold of his hat, so his hair didn't seem to change, and Omi… Well he's bold so I don't know what there is to mess up. Rai was just swept back, showing off his large forehead. I started to giggled, it looked nice but it also looked funny, he turned round to see what I was looking at, "Ha-ha your hair." I pointed.

He looked up, and then tried to put his hair right, but the wind kept sweeping it back, like a ghostly hand brushing it backwards. He gave up in the end and just laughed with me. As we calmed down, Dojo landed us safely on the floor of the temple, Master Fung like always was waiting there for us. "Did you get it?" He asked smiling his kind gentle smile.

I then remembered what happened back there. I looked through the group, but no one seems to notices, they just cheered at Rai, Omi explaining what happened. Kimiko seem to walk off to her room, and Rai was taking in the praise, but before Master Fung could talk to me, I was already walking off, hanging my head. I had lied to them all, I could have explained, instead of plot. Thing like that didn't earn you trust or respect, only disappointment and looked down on. It showed I was a coward.

I sat down by the fallen down tree, embracing my arms around my knees, I leaned my cheek on the top of my knees, resting my head, but swimming in my shame. I sat there thinking for a while, thinking what had happened over these last through weeks. I soon come to a conclusion. I needed a bath. Not the best conclusion, but I could clear my head with the water of the river, so I walked over too the edge, stripping down to bra and pants, then setting my self into the river, swimming to the middle. I ducked myself under then resurfaced swopping my hair back, my fingers wiping my face, over my filed down horns and then down the back of my hair. I opened my eyes to the beautiful twilight sky, the mixture of light and dark, seeing only a few diamonds for stars. The scene was so beautiful it could have been a painting. I stood there taking in what was around me.

"May I join?" I jumped and turn round to the voice.

Rai was walking over taking his shirt off, revealing a perfect plain chest, and muscles around the abs. he kept in shape well. He didn't wait for me to reply he just got in the river. He then yelled out "its cold!"

I started laughing, "Nah you're over reacting, what you my stalker now are?" I asked playfully.

This evil smirk crossed his face, but not the bad kind, the playful kind. He swam over to where I was and stood up. I never noticed, he was taller then me. My head came to the bottom of his chin. "Yup, stalking you, making sure you don't get into trouble." He laughed.

"Oh I see, and did master Fung ask you?" I made a posh smile pouting my lips.

"In fact he did." He lied with his smirk still in place.

He shivered a bit standing in front of me, rubbing his arms.

"You should never attended to your arms, rub your chest." I suggested.

He tried to but he just failed, and it looked weird. "I can't." he moaned.

I looked up to him and smiled "OK, ok I'll hug you."

He put his arms out, not stretching out and had them open for me. I came forward wrapping my arms around him, his wrapping around my neck. "Your so bloody warm." I think he complemented me.

I chuckled "Yeah I've been told."

We stood there quite in the river, the sky growing darker, but getting lighter with the bright full moon gazing over us, a lantern in the sky.

But Rai soon broke the silence "So chase… was the ex." He said softly in my ear.

I put my head on his shoulder, my head fitted there perfectly in between his shoulder and neck. I side smiled, even though he couldn't see my face "Unfortunately." I admitted to him.

"Don't be ashamed." he whispered.

I felt confused. Shouldn't he be angry? Not understanding. "I don't get what you mean, I don't understand."

"I understand, about everything, I don't judge you at all. You keep looking ashamed today, as if you did something wrong, when you didn't." he explained.

My eyelids pulled together, and I pulled away so he could see my face. "I lied, I didn't tell you it was him, I didn't tell you I had the Shan Gong Wu, and if chase was to be more persistence he would have took on his true side, he could have killed you."

He face was straight; no sigh of pain or anger "So… I thought it was clever, and to be fair, what you did, was no where near as bad as what he did. All you did was cover your body, he covered his whole past." He face was soft and smooth.

I just took in what he said. I wasn't in a mood to argue, nor did I want to spoil a moment like this, a moment where for the first time, for a very long time… I feel happy, and even though I was in the arms of a human, someone who could be wounded, hurt or die, I felt safe.

We carried on standing there in the water. I couldn't feel the temperature, and it seems the heat from my body warmed him up, so we weren't bothered at all.

It was so quite, I could hear everything again, it was that time of darkness when the owls hooted in there homes awakening then flying off to find there dinner. There were some deer's running for there next meal, or not to be someone's next meal.

Everything was peaceful. Because of how close I was to Rai, I could feel his heartbeat. I've been told that a human heartbeat is the most beautiful sound, but because it was my brother Ray who told me, and it was his half human half Efen wife he was describing, I didn't believe him, not till now. Rai broke the silence "Are you alive?" he asked.

I giggled, shaking against him "Yeah…"

"Oh thank god, you weren't breathing or anything." He explained.

"Efen's don't need to breath, were don't have lungs." He commented.

"Oh… really?" he asked sounding a little shocked.

"Yup, well organs for that matter, don't ask please, even I don't know and I'm the goddess daughter." I said

I could hear the confusion in his head, but he left the subject alone.

For some reason we just started rocking side to side, not hard or fast, but slow and steady. I looked up to him and he looked down to me. Our faces were so close I could feel his warm breath on my face. We were both so relaxed like this, so comfortable, but we had to leave the water sooner or later. So I choose sooner, breaking away from the hug then swimming to the river bank. He followed me, and we both got out at the same time. He started laughing a bit.

"Oh I didn't notice." He said chuckling.

I looked a little confused. "What?" I asked.

"Your in your bra and pants." He laughed some more.

I looked down, and laughed myself. "Oh… I guess it's not normal to swim in your bra and pants." I giggled.

"For you maybe, not really for humans." He was still laughing.

I was still laughing, but lied down on the floor, letting the night air dry me. Rai was shivering a little so he put his shirt back on and lied down next to me.

Something was on his mind, it was confusing and I couldn't quite get what it was so I left his mind to himself. I looked up to the stars in the night sky. It was like a million diamonds was just thrown up there, shimmering and twinkling.

"I want to say something." Rai finally said.

I could hear the nervousness in his voice, his heart seem to speed up. I turned my head to the side to look at him, and he looked back at me, searching my, before meeting my eyes. His grassy eye looked darker then normal, but they were still a lovely colour.

"The say it" I spoke softly.

He was breathing slow, trying to stay calm, to stay cool, but he kept staring at me into my eyes. I couldn't see him so well in this lightening, but his face looked more perfect and smooth, I wanted to reach out and stroke his face, to feel the contents of his skin. But I kept my arms to the side.

Rai finally opened his mouth to speak "I know you don't understand me, and over this last week, I haven't understood myself." He started.

"I know I laughed at you when I first saw you, but then I got a proper look at you, and… it was like looking at an angle. Your voice was so heavenly, so polite. I didn't understand, it wasn't like any other time I saw a beautiful girl, it was something else" he paused a minute, to think.

"Then you told Kimiko about when you were in 'love' and it felt just like that. I was like the world made sense, that no matter what I did; I could go on, if you were at my side." he reached his arm out for me, taking my head, letting it lie there between us, and I didn't object to it.

I looked down at out hands wrapped together, my dark looking blue skin next to his pale coloured skin. I then looked back up to him, looking into his eyes and he carried on speaking. "I don't know if you feel the same about me, but I wanted you to know, i…" he paused.

"I think I love you." He then stopped, and I could feel him shaking slightly, nervous and a little scared.

I didn't know what to think at that point, everything was going through my mind (if I have one.) but then I did to a conclusion. I loved him too. That was the reason I was always so happy around him, why I seem to trust him a little more then anyone else, why I was able to tell him about my past. And it was understandable he loved me.

I turned onto my side looking at him, I then reached my free hand to his face, heisting, but then stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes, and held that hand with his other free hand.


End file.
